


Disappear [ into the night ]

by Connor_Murphys_Depression



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, my sad boy connor, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_Murphys_Depression/pseuds/Connor_Murphys_Depression
Summary: It's the night after Evan has graduated college and he has a visitor he hasn't seen in years.





	Disappear [ into the night ]

Evan sat outside of the graduation party, looking up at the sky when he heard a voice. ,”It’s been awhile since we last talked.”  He could hear the laughing inside, cheers from his fellow grads. The music was a dull thrum in the night along with the buzzing of the street lights overhead. He looked over to see non other than Connor Murphy sitting beside him.   
  
In the moonlight his long brown hair shimmered, cascading over his shoulders. Those ghostly blue eyes still hiding a hint of golden brown like the sea capturing a ray of the sun. He relaxed slightly beside Connor, taking in that pale ethereal form. Like always he wore the same black hoodie and his nails seemed to match. Evan was always breathless at the sight.    
  
Connor looked over at him, half lidded eyes tired but soft ,”How has everything been?” He looked like he was so much older with those tired eyes. The purple rings added years to his complection. Evan gave a reassuring smile, trying to sooth that look.    
  
,”It’s been good… I just graduated college.” He gave a soft laugh ,”Never thought it would happen…. But Jared started talking to me again last year… He’s good too.” Connor smiled back, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.    
  
Evan bit his lip and made a bold move.,”Zoe’s good too, she’s majoring in psychology. She wants to help people… people like you” Pain flickered over Connor’s features. Hes clenched his fist at his side and closed his eyes, clearly trying not to react too drastically. ,”And Connor…. I think she misses you… She’s learned to let all that stuff you did go… She’s happy”    
  
A few tears rolled over Connor’s cheeks and he gave a heartbroken smile. ,”I miss her too…. Hey, Evan… Hug her, just for me. Okay?”    
  
Evan nodded, tears flowing down his own cheeks. He tried to reach for Connor’s hand but someone called his name and he turned away ,”Hansen, come on! It’s a party, why are you hanging out alone?”    
  
Evan turned back to say something but Connor was already gone again.    
  
He sighed and made his way into the party. Though he didn’t see those blue eyes watching him go. He didn’t see the smile reaching those eyes and lighting them up like the moon in the night sky.   
  
He may have disappeared but god was he glad Evan hadn’t.   
  
He closed his eyes as he faded into the night sky.


End file.
